Long Time, No See
by inexplicablelove
Summary: After years of not seeing eachother, Yon-Rogg shows up at Carol's door. (This is *almost* ooc, I'm not sure. It's 1 am. i'm tired. i also apologize for the formatting. im mf tired.)


Carol never knew what normal was. From day one, her life was a chaotic stream of events that seemed to never rest. She used to thrive in it. She made it a competition against the universe to see who could throw the bigger curveball. She chased what she was passionate about and never wasted time on what drained her. She wasn't afraid of failure, failure was afraid of her.

But a lot of things have changed since then.

Being a hero was great. Protecting those who could not protect themselves. Standing up for what was right. But unfortunately, Carol hadn't always stood up for the right things.

And a painful reminder stood in front of her.

Yon-Rogg.

Her old commander, the man who stole her past life from her. The man she hated. Well, the man she thought she hated. Ever since she sent him back to the Kree begging for mercy, Carol learned to see a lot of things differently. Life was no longer black and white, and cruel circumstances taught her that good was never truly good. She wondered if the same was true for the evil.

She wasn't sure how he got on her ship. With extremely high security and the latest tech (courtesy of Tony Stark), getting on board without clearance was extremely difficult if not practically impossible. Yet there he stood, blood soaking his green suit. It made her sick.

"Long time no see, Vers." Yon half-heartedly smiled, his hand raised for a handshake.

"It's _Carol_." She left his hand hanging, her eyes filled with disdain.

"Right. Carol." He flinched, bringing his hand down. "My apologies."

The way he said her name gave her an odd feeling, and a shiver up her spine. Not in a bad way- the feeling was comparable to butterflies, a realization she didn't like.

"What are you doing here?" Carol cut to the chase. "Is this some last ditch effort to help the Kree? If so, don't bother. We both know who'd win in a fight. You remember."

"It's not that. I swear. A lot has happened between the Kree empire and I since the last time we saw each other. Lets just say … I've learned a lot of hard lessons. I'm here to help you. I want to fight against them. I want to tear the Supreme Intelligence down. Bring peace and unity - to both the Kree and Skrull race."

A giggle snuck out of Carol. "You're serious? You expect me to believe you? God, they sent you a fucking suicide mission. I mean," she sighed, her head in her hand "_you_ of all people. Of course it would be you. Why wouldn't they send you?"

"Nobody _sent_ me. I came here of my own accord. If you can't tell by the blood staining my suit, they didn't like me leaving."

The blonde hero paused for a moment, and bit her lip. "Who did you see?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who'd you see? As The Supreme. The person you most admire - who did you see?"

Yon-Rogg swallowed, a grim look covering his face. "Why is this important?"

"You're asking me to let you help defeat the very people you just came crawling from the arms of. I have no reason to trust you. You never told me who you saw before, so I want to know now. Help me trust you."

She already knew she was going to say yes. She had already mentally prepared where'd he sleep (in the bed next to hers) and how she'd keep an eye on him. She just wanted to know.

"Before I tell you - just know this. Growing up, I was alone. I only ever had the Kree and myself. I was taught to put myself first, to do whatever it took to preserve the rule of the Kree and the survival of myself. I-"

'"Spit it out already, Yon."

"It was me. I saw myself as the Supreme."

Carol was quiet. She stared at the bloodied man in front of her, stone faced.

Finally, she stood up straight and gestured for him to come with her. "The showers are right here, and you can throw your suit to be cleaned over there," Carol nodded towards the laundry chute. "I'll grab you a towel and get your bed together. Dinner's already over but I'm sure you can scrounge up some scraps if you're hungry enough."

"Wait a minute," Yon-Rogg moved in front of her, looking into her eyes. "You're letting me to stay? You trust me?"

Carol avoided the second question, slightly grinning at the first. "Yes, you're staying. Don't get too comfortable though. I reserve the right to kick your ass out at any given moment."

Words could never describe the feeling she felt as she saw the brightness appear in his eyes. It made her want to do more. To give him the warmth he never found in the Starforce.

That wasn't her job, she quickly reminded herself. Her job was to protect the galaxy. She had never been one to get caught up in someones' eyes, and she didn't plan to start. She was Captain fucking Carol 'Avenger' Danvers. The strongest Avenger. She didn't need someone to break her heart. She knew he would.

But he already did once, what would be another?


End file.
